Kingdom Hearts: Worldly Distortion
by ProtomanV
Summary: This Crossover contain an AU version of multiple things mainly: Star Wars, Final Fantasy 13-2 and Kingdom Hearts. The worlds are falling apart as multiple villainous groups strike all at once. Its up the some of the worlds greatest heroes/heroines to stop the madness. *I would like to give credit to sonicXblossomfan for helping me from ch. 3 - ?
1. Forgotten Event

**Note: This Crossover is OC-Centric. Please do not read if you dislike OCs.**

Master Yen Sid watched his students train in the school's courtyard. Then he turned his eyes to a long spiky haired, with a padawan braid in the back, boy in a black thin jean jacket, which had white keyhole design on the back, with dark white pants on and black sneakers. The young boy was showing much spirit while swinging his Keyblade, Kingdom Key, at the animated wood training dummy. Slowly the other students began to crowd around him, cheering his name. Suddenly his Keyblade became surrounded with aura took shape of a long sword then he sliced the dummy's wooden sword in half. The boy cloaked his Keyblade with ice and hits the enemy with a spiral jumping attack after which ice bursts from the ground, incasing the dummy in frozen crystal. Yen Sid opened a dimensional screen that appeared before Duke of Soleanna.

"Oh Yen Sid, what an unexpecting surprise. I'm not used to you calling me like this." The Duke said wondering what was going on.

"I'm calling for a simple matter really, I'm sending you one of my students for an internship His name is Ozuma von Dragonic." Yen Sid made a video image of the boy, who just defeated a training dummy a few seconds ago, appear before the Duke.

"He certainly is a spirited young man isn't he? Sure, I will be more than honored to have him do his internship in Soleanna."

"Thank you old friend."

"Yen Sid, before you go, will you be joining us tomorrow tonight for the Festival of Sun?"

"I'm afraid not, my place belongs here at my school for the time being."

"Oh that's too bad; I was looking forward to spending time will my old friend."

"Perhaps another time, we are short on teachers right now. My student will be there shortly."

"Ok, old friend, I will be waiting to see the young man in action."

The screen closed as Yen Sid appeared in the school's courtyard. The cheering crowd went silent as he approached Ozuma while they moved out his way. Ozuma looked at him and before any of them could say a word or blink, Yen Sid had teleport himself and his student to his office. Ozuma was surprised that he could do teleport so quickly, and without him noticing

"_Maybe the rumors are true, that Yen Sid was once a very powerful magical Keyblade Paladin._" Ozuma thought to himself.

"It's no rumor, in fact I was a Keyblade Paladin during my youth. A gifted one indeed." Yen Sid used his magic to make his photo album appear, floating in mid-air, before Ozuma.

"Oh I'm sorry Master... I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright, Ozuma. But I didn't call you hear to clear up a rumor but to grant you internship to see another world or possibly many."

"Really? You think I am ready?"

"I watched you train in the courtyard, I'm impressed by skills. You disarmed your opponent then froze him in ice. I do believe that you are ready."

"Thank you Master Yen Sid! I won't fail you!" Ozuma bowed before him.

"Your internship starts tomorrow, report here in the morning. For now I want you to do research on Soleanna."

"Soleanna? I never heard of such a world."

"It's not a world but a coastal city-state, country, and kingdom on Earth."

"E-Earth?"

"Yes, Earth. I suggest you begin your research immediately."

"Of course!" Ozuma quickly ran out his office and toward the library.

The other students wondered what was going on as they watched Ozuma ran past them. That night, Ozuma learned all he could about Earth. The librarian periodically brought him coffee to keep him awake as he read several books throughout the night. He was intrigued by Earth's and Soleanna's proud history. Eventually Ozuma fell asleep while reading at the table, the librarian put a blanket on top of him and turned off the lights.

The next morning he awoke with a yawn, then slapped himself so he would fully awaken and ran to Yen Sid's office. There Ansem the Wise (aka Diz) and Yen Sid stood waiting for him.

"So what did you learn?" Ansem the Wise questioned.

"A lot actually, Soleanna is a truly important cultural center, filled with ancient temples, theaters and fabulous cuisines. For many years the city has kept their old traditions alive through the centuries, but little is known the city's true origins."

"What drives their economy?"

"Tourism and for a small country, Soleanna is pretty wealthy."

"What about the Soleanna Sun Festival?"

"The sun has been always sacred in the city, it is an important part of the culture of Soleanna. It is the most famous event there and countless citizens give thanks the stars by honoring the traditional sun god, Solaris. The festival is being held at night, but all buildings and towers are well lighted and fireworks are launched."

"What else did you learn?"

"The older portion of the city of Soleanna, Castle Town, oddly does not contain a castle. The royal residence, in fact, lies on its own tiny island offshore, and although viewable from the shore. Soleanna is the holder of the Apple festival too, although it isn't as famous as the Sun Festival. The city isn't as well-decorated, but the people enjoy this happy event, as the quality of the Soleanna apples are world-famous thus increasing tourism."

"Good, I believe you are ready to be on your way."

"But I have to ask, why did they name the planet Earth?"

"Even we have no clear idea why, Earthians can be idiotic at times. Since we are human-like beings, you will blend in perfectly but no magic or use of your Keyblade unless necessary. And you're representing KeyKnight Academy."

"Yes sir."

Ansem the Wise walked over and handed Ozuma a brand new backpack filled with standard supplies. He nodded at them and left the room, running down the stairs and into the courtyard. For a moment Ozuma stood there and looked around the training field, this school was like his home. Eventually he would graduate and have to leave. Then Ozuma continued running, he knew that his last few moments enrolled at this school mattered – The plan was to aim for the top and leave in style.

Aqua watched him as she sat on top of a nearby roof. The way Ozuma ran reminded her of Ven, and a tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away remembering the promise that was made years ago. He approached a purple train car with yellow stars on it, the doors gradually opened. Ozuma stepped inside and the door closed behind him as he sat down in a nearby seat, taking off his backpack. A small book fell out for one of the pockets of the bag, so he leaned down to pick up. The book enlarged when Ozuma touched it, a note was sticking out from it. He gently pulled the note out, noticing it was from Yen Sid, then unfolded it and read:

"Dear Ozuma,

Ever since you came to my school, I have kept a watchful eye on your progress. You are no longer that naive child that just wanted to prove himself, now you've shown the mark of a true hero. One day, you will make a fine Keyblade Master or Keyblade Paladin. This notebook is for you to keep all your personal thoughts in as well as data. I will also keep you updated as well. I await your return.

Sign,

Master Yen Sid"

"He has faith in me, believing that can do this and has the potential to be the best. I won't let him down! For KeyKnight Academy!" Ozuma stood up and threw his fist up into the air while summoning the Kingdom Key. Then sat back down, putting away his Keyblade and pull out his MP3 Player from his pocket.

As the train gradually slowed down then it suddenly changed into a high speed jet plane and flew off toward Soleanna. Eight hours and 30 minutes later, the jet reached Soleanna and hovered ten feet over the ground. Ozuma put on his backpack then jumped off the jet. As Ozuma fell, he quickly snapped him fingers together and created a cyclone bubble on the ground where he was going to land. He landed gently, and quickly looked around. Ozuma saw no one there, so he was safe for the moment then made his way toward the central part of downtown.

When he got there, a wonderfully fancy boat was passing by him, heading toward the "Altar of Light". Ozuma noticed a beautiful young girl wearing a short white princess dress, with brownish orange stockings with heels on. He also noticed her shoulder length red hair, and blue eyes. She waved at the people while dancers gracefully dance behind her in yellow dresses. For a second, their eyes locked on to one another. Ozuma followed the boat by land as it sailed toward the altar.

The princess stepped off the boat when it arrived at the altar, followed by the Ladies-in-waiting then the bishop greeted and handed her the torch.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light." She said as the altar was lit by the torch.

The altar shined brightly, and the fireworks were launched. Just as she took a step back, a gang of Nova Shadows slowly came out the ground surrounding her as multiple Shadows arose in the crowds of people. The citizens screamed in horror as they ran. Ozuma instinctively summoned the Kingdom Key to his hand, then locked on the Nova Shadows and blasted them with a single salvo of light projectiles just as they tried to attack the princess.

She turned and looked at him, Ozuma gave her a thumbs up and raced off to stop the other Heartless. Before she could say anything, he was gone and police had arrived on another boat to escort her home.

**The Next Morning**

After a long night of fighting numerous Heartless, Ozuma was worn out and tired. He flopped down in a near by chair, outside of a café, then looked up at the clouds, wandering why the Heartless attacked last night during the festival.

"What could've made them so active in a place like this? I mean don't get me wrong, they seek other living hearts but to attack crowds of people at one time isn't normal." Ozuma said to himself as he pulled out his communicator.

"Are you the boy that saved the princess last night from those horrible creatures?" A police officer questioned him as he walked passed Ozuma then stopped.

"Yes, I did but-"

"You are the primary suspect in our investigation, please come with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you want to."

Why not-" Ozuma noticed there were five red dots on him.

"Well what shall it be?"

"I will come with you."

"Good." The officer slightly move his headgear to the left and the red dots all disappeared.

"Could I at least get some coffee like an Iced Carmel Macho Frappuccino?"

"Yes, if you are not convicted."

"But I didn't do anything-"

"Save it for the judge. Now come on, I don't have all day." The officer yanked Ozuma out of his seat, with his stuff, and started dragging him to the station. "Hey, let me go. There is some kind of misunderstanding we have here, I'm supposed to be the hero." Ozuma quickly pulled away.

"Ah-ha! So you do admit that you caused the attack last night!"

"No way! I would never do something like that, its against everything I stand for."

"If that is true, then corporate with us so we clear this 'misunderstanding'."

"Lead the way then."

The officer pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed Ozuma's wrists together. They walked through the town toward the docks. People were giving him a weird look as he past them. It wasn't a pleasing look, one mother shielded her son as if Ozuma was going to strike. It seemed that all of Soleanna believed that he was behind everything, but even he felt bad for himself. A few people were consumed by the darkness and turned into Heartless that night. He could only blame one person, himself, for not getting there in time to save those innocent people. Ozuma started holding his head down as he continued walking.

The officer lead him to a pier, where a patrol boat was waiting for them. Many more officers came and helped escort Ozuma onto the boat slowly then traveled to the royal family's home on an island just off the shore. During the short trip there, Ozuma did not say a word not even to himself. When the boat arrived, royal guards came aboard and grabbed him, putting a restraining collar around his neck. They pushed him off the boat and dragged him inside to the Duke of Soleanna's throne room.

"So you must be the terrorist who released those fiends and attacked them just to be seen as a hero?" The Duke said with an extremely displeased tone in his voice.

"It seems to be that way..." Ozuma replied holding his head down.

"Who sent you here?"

"Well if you must know, I was sent here on internship by Yen Sid-"

"Yen Sid sent you? Wait a second, you're that boy I saw in the video."

"Yup, I'm Ozuma von Dragonic."

"I'm sorry, please forgive us for this misunderstanding. Guards free him now." As the Duke ordered the guards removed the collar and the handcuffs from Ozuma.

"That feels a lot better... But I'm sorry to say, I have to return to school with my head down in decrees. I...I didn't get there fast enough, few people were consumed by the darkness. I feel so weak."

"The first step in becoming stronger is knowing when you are weak, and train hard so that the same mistake doesn't happen twice."

"That's why I have to go.."

"I haven't even thanked you for saving my daughter and the princess of Soleanna, Elise III. " Just as he spoke her name she walked in.

Ozuma glanced at her and his mouth slightly dropped open. He had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life, up close. His heart started beat a little faster and felt like it was coming out of his chest.

"Well its an honor to finally met you Princess Elise of Soleanna." Ozuma bowed before her.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I get the chance to met the man who saved me from those horrible creatures. To thank you for your courageous and selfless efforts, how about you join us for breakfast? And afterward, we this whole mishaps straightened out." Elise walked over to him.

"I would be more than honored to join the royal family."

"Follow me then." Elise walked passed him, heading toward the dinning hall with her father.

"Oh, so its that way." Ozuma quickly turned around and caught up with her.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from a galaxy, far, far away. My home world is Hexyz Force, I was born in Rosenbaum Kingdom."

"So you're from a distant planet?"

"Yes, I'm not supposed to tell you this but every star in the night sky is another world. There are thousands upon millions of other worlds in the universe."

"Wow, how are you tied into all this?"

"I'm a Keyblade wielder, my job, as well as many others, is to make sure all the worlds stay balanced."

"That must be a really tough job, doing it all by yourself."

"I mostly do work alone on missions."

"That's amazing, I bet it gets lonely out there."

"Sometimes it does, I've been to worlds that were abandoned and or consumed by the darkness."

"Oh my! How did you ever survive such places?" Elise looked shockingly at Ozuma.

"Well, its what I'm trained to do - Fight the darkness."

"And saving princesses?"

"Saving you was like a dream come true."

Elise giggled at Ozuma's response, he smiled and laughed a bit. When they got to the table in the dinning hall, Ozuma pulled out Elise's chair and pushed in as she sat down.

"Well quite the gentleman now aren't you boy?" The Duke asked walking to the other end of the table and sat down across from Elise.

"Thank you sir." Ozuma responded taking a seat on the right side of Elise.

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Well at the age of 4, I was founded by a Jedi Master, named Mace Windu, and I trained under him till I was 10."

"Jedi? What in the name of Solaris are they?"

"They are guardians of the universe-"

"I thought the Keyblade wielders were the guardians?" Elise confusedly intercepted.

"Perhaps I didn't clarify, the Keyblade bearers are individuals who have a strong enough heart which allows them to wield key-like weapons that banish the darkness. The Jedi's are a society, who use the force guard the universe from threats. To put it simple, the Keyblade wielders handle all the creep crawlies while the Jedi keeps wars between groups from starting." Ozuma responded.

"I see, so what are you really? A Jedi or Keyblade wielder?" The Duke asked him.

"Well, I'm both. I have some Jedi training that helps me keep my cool under pressure and my Keyblade training allows me to fight the darkness."

"I can tell that you're full of surprises for a young man."

"Indeed I am."

Three servants came out from the kitchen. All three of the servants placed a platter before each to them then silently walked back to the kitchen. Ozuma looked down at his dish, a grilled steak, bacon and melted mozzarella cheese omelet with cheddar cheese grated on top. He has never see such an breakfast entrée before. So he cut a little piece and picked it up with a fork then put it in his mouth. Ozuma's eyes widen, the omelet was the most delicious thing he ever had tasted. Elise giggled as the Duke laughed at the expression on Ozuma's face.


	2. Love Has the Best Timing

***Note: If you have not played Final Fantasy 13-2 this chapter is a spoiler and this is an AU of the ending.***

**Yesterday**

*Flashback begins*

In the future ~ Six months ago

"_My job is clear - Protect and perfect the universal timeline. My goal is prevent the destruction that the time stones showed me. The words "Day of Reckoning" appeared on them. At first, I didn't know what it meant until I saw. It didn't just affect one world but multiple. I cannot and shall not let that happen_!" A silver-ish, white, anamorphic hedgehog, with weed like hedges and yellow eyes, thought to himself as he looked down on Academia.

"Silver, you have to stop this nonsense. You have gone to far this time- Ha, I made a funny." A scientist said as he walked from behind a tree on a nearby rooftop.

"Can it time walker! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh yes it does, you know I only appear before people during special 'moments' in time. Think about what you are doing here. I warned you about trying to changing the course of the timeline-"

"Damnit time walker, if you are going to fucking help then leave! I don't have time to deal with your bullshit!"

"Don't use such foul language and I preferred if you called me Professor Paradox. If I could, you would've been removed from the timeline years ago. But you were and are still needed in the upcoming future."

"Don't try to stop me. I'm going to save these people damnit!" Silver used his psychokinesis to fly to the tallest building in Academia.

"…500 AF, on Grand Pulse, the day in which the final voice of Etro will be silenced forever and utter chaos will being to consume the worlds. Or maybe…."

"_Go to the crystal pillar, my dearest soldier, in the lab. It is there where you may change the future." _A quiet whisper told Silver in his head.

"What the hell? Who said that?" Silver looked around as he was flying.

"_I am Etro, Goddess of the Unseen Realm and you are one my champions. Your time stones are powered by fragments of my heart, soul and will. I have watched over you protect the timelines._"

"Listen lady! If you're not going to fucking help then stay out of my damn way!"

_"Such a rude language."_

"I don't have time to deal with your damn divine nagging! Now fuck off, I'm busy!" Silver flew downward and crashed through the glass in the lobby then forced open the elevator doors. He quickly flew down the elevator shaft to the -10th floor and blasted the doors down a psychic push.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard said pointing standard military baton at Silver as two more ran down the hallway to his location.

"Out. Of. My. Way!" Silver yelled as he jumped into the air and quickly charged psychokinetic energy in his hand. As he lands, instantly places the palm of his hand on the ground and releases a psychokinetic shock-wave that paralyzed the guards.

_"Impressive Silver. Now I remember why I chose you. Now down the hall to your left is where you will find the lab but hurry. Time is running out." _Etro said amazed by him.

"Thanks Etro." Silver covered himself in cyan aura and flew to the lab. Inside the lab there was huge crystal core. As Silver came closer to it, he could see what appeared to be two people in the center. He looked to his left and right, seemed he was alone in the room. Suddenly a flow of chaotic energy filled the halls and can into the room, slowly it started to morphing into ancient structures. Silver stepped back slowly.

_"Silver, use the seven Time Stones now!"_

"Alright," Silver pulled out all seven Time Stones from hammer space. "I hope this works! Chronos Control!"

_"Thank you, Silver the hedgehog. I believe your job here is done."_

The Time Stones began to shine brightly then bursted, creating a strong pulse of that pushed the chaotic energy back into unseen realm while sending Silver and the crystal core into a period outside of the timelines. Silver woke up, on the ground, in a sunny and warm, grassy plain. At first glances it seemed to him that he was on Mobius until Silver saw a pack of humans on big, yellow birds were chasing a wild dog-like-beast.

Silver got back onto his feet and turned around to see that the crystal core was behind him. Out of curiosity, he gently touched it then the core began to glow and dissolve into liquid - Revealing two woman inside.

The youngest looking one had bright red hair tied back in curled pigtails and both of her ears are pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She wore a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots also wearing a fur pelt around her waist. Her wrists are adorned with numerous bracelets, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing.

The older lady had bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. She had scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional Indian sari. In addition to the sari she wore a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that held a spear.

Silver walked over to them and checked their pulse. It was slow but at least they were alive. The youngest one awoke and sat up to see Silver, who was wearing gold cuffs, with cyan lines encircling them, that go around his wrists and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. His boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-colored tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff.

"Hello? Mister, Who are you? And where are we? " The girl asked him.

"Oh, I'm Silver the hedgehog. And I have no clue where we are, sorry." Silver replied looking the her striking green eyes met his. And noticing both of her ears are pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings and three beaded necklaces.

"I'm Vanille and you look so adorable with those hedges!"

"Um… Thanks? What about your friend over there?"

"Fang! Is she alright! You have to do something, please help her!"

"I can carry her, but I don't think there is a village nearby - At least not for miles."

"Oh no..," Vanille got onto her feet and looked around then spotted a village in the distants. "Lookie! A village and it doesn't appear to be that far away from here."

"I guess we head that way then." Silver lifted up Fang with his psychokinesis.

"Oh wow, that's so cool! You must be a superhero!"

"Something like that. May I ask you a question - Why were you two crystallized?"

"Well…." As Vanille walked, while Silver was floating beside her, she explained to him why they were crystallized. Silver was surprised to hear that, they were crystallized twice and the first time it happened was still unknown to them.

*flashback ends*

_"And that's how it all began, how I met Vanille and Fang. Not to mention that I'm stuck here but its not all bad. It was four months ago that Vanille and I started dating, much to Fang's disliking."_ Silver thought to himself as he laid on the grass just outside the village gates with his eyes closed.

"Silver. Come on, silly." Vanille said as she stood over him.

"Vanille, what's the rush?" Silver replied as he opened his eyes.

"You promised you'd ride the Chocobos with me today."

"Those big yellow birds?"

"Cooooome on Silvie, you promised."

"I dislike those birds, they always want to try and eat my hedges."

"That means they like you." Vanille giggled.

"Yea, well I don't like them at all."

"Give them a chance, for me pleeeeease?"

"Alright, for you-"

"YAY!" Vanille ran back into the village.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Silver flipped back onto his feet and flew back to the village's ranch. He landed right beside Vanille.

"Lets ride one together, Silvie."

"I hope it doesn't bite this time.." Silver climbed on to the Chocobo's back with Vanille behind him. She held onto him tightly, blushing. Silver smiled as he blushed a bit.

They rode off into the grassy plain for hours until nightfall. When they came back to the village, a bonfire had started. The villagers had all gathered around the flame, chanting and doing ceremonial dances.

"What's going on here?" Silver got off the Chocobo and flew over to bonfire.

"Silver, you have returned. Brothers and sister! Tonight our family grows as we welcome more blood into our inner circle! We shall treat him as if he was born and raised here on Pulse, among us. No longer shall we shun him. Silver, come before me and your new family." The Chief said raising his arms into the air.

"Um…Ok?" Silver stepped forward.

"Silver, tonight you become one of us. Hold out your left arm."

"…" Silver held out his left arms as instructed.

"May the blessings of Pulse be with you, my fellow brother." The chief grabbed his arm and was handed a hot branding iron. Then placed on Silver's shoulder.

"UGHHRA!" Silver grunted, shutting his eyes tightly.

"It is done, now join us for our feast in your honor Silver." The Chief removed the hot branding iron to reveal a beast tattoo on his shoulder.

"Yippie! Silvie!" Vanille said as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Vanille… Please don't call me that in public." Silver looked down blushing.

*Darkness of the Unknown starts playing in the background*

"CHIEF! We are under attack!" Fang screamed from the main gate.

"Everyone, defend this place!" The Chief yelled as he drew his battle axe.

"Look Silver! Above us!" Vanille said as she pointed to the sky.

"What is that?" Silver saw giant black hole spitting out Heartless while sucking in the world in at the same time.

Silver didn't what to do in such chaotic disorder. He stood there, remembering Iblis and the destruction it caused. The screams of the people reminded Silver of the horrible and painful yelling he once endured through. He snapped out of it when he sensed the Heartless about to pounced on Vanille. He purely reacted and blasted them with blades of psychic energy.

"Vanille, get somewhere save." Silver said as he turned his attention to the black hole.

"No, I'm coming with you. And there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind!" Vanille said as she stood her ground.

"Fine, I don't have time to argue with you, just stay close. I don't want you to get hurt…I would never forgive myself if something where to happen.."

"Nothing is going to happen, as long as you are here to protect me-"

The world started crumbling apart more. Huger pieces began to be swallowed by the black hole, the village itself was ripped out of the ground. Quickly Vanille hugged Silver as hanged on for dear life.

"Vanille, I have to stop this madness. I'm the only one who can." Silver said as he hugged her back.

"No, Silver.. I wont let go.." Vanille said as held onto him tightly.

"Vanille, please let go."

"I don't want to lose you!" Vanille loosened her grip on Silver as she fell onto her knees, starting to cry.

"Oh Vanille, don't worry, I will be back." Silver gently wiped her tears away.

"You, promise?"

"Yes, Vanille, I promise"

"Please be careful.."

"I will. The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... The controller exists to unify the chaos!" Silver's fur turns bright golden-yellow, while his eyes turn ruby red. The teal glow on his gloves, cuffs and boots turns into a bright yellow color as well. Finally a burning golden aura surrounded him.

Vanille watched with amazement and with one final glance, she looked deeply into his eyes then slowly kissed him for good luck. After the kiss, Silver back up then looked up at the black hole. Without any hesitations he flew directly into the center. But it was useless the black hole continued to suck in the village. A few minutes later, the entire village and its people was consumed by the darkness of the black hole.

In the distance a woman with long, silver hair stood, with a slightly wicked, on a mountain ledge. She was wearing a skin-tight, red, satin ball gown with a plunging neckline that ends just over the crotch, while exposing her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen and only partially obscuring her breasts. With black-fur ruffles on the edge of the bodice, and along the collar. The ruffle rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings.

"Chaos will be most pleased with my work." She said, looking down at the huge crater.

"Indeed he will be most pleased, Ultimecia." Said a man with long blond hair who had on gold armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes. His purple gauntlets sport extended claws and on his head sits a purple crown with a snake head emerging from it.

"Oh, Emperor Mateus. You missed such a display, the hedgehog thought he could stop my rift with a mere Super change. I wanted to have more fun with him, by making him into my slave."

"Either way, I don't care what or would've happened to him because that is none of my concern as long as he's out of commission like Chaos has ordered."

*Song ends*


	3. Arrive of the Darkness

**_*SPOILER ALERT! -This chapter contains an AU version of KH 3D's ending_**

**Present time: In Equestria**

It was a calm, nice and sunny morning in Ponyville. The birds where chirping and every pony was starting off their day. Rainbow Dash was soaring through the skies at top speed. No one, in Equestria, would dare challenge her speed and agility.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash is really going at it today." Twilight commented.

"She's just absolutely marvelous." Rarity said as they watched.

"I wonder why Dash is pushing herself so hard today."

"You haven't heard the news? The Wonderbolts are holding tryouts two days from now, and I'm sure Dash will make it."

"That explain why, and I know she will do great."

"Great? Ha-! I will do more than just 'great'. I will be-" Rainbow quickly landed in-front of them.

"Wonderfully awesometastic!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped out of Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Yeah, what Pinkie said!"

"How can you be so sure that you will be picked?" Twilight asked.

"Cause I just know and besides, I'm the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria. It would be a crime if I wasn't chosen." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I'm glad your confident in your abilities but don't you think you should tone it down a bit."

"I'm not being over confident, if that's what you are sayin'."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Too much confidences never helps."

"Twitcha, twitcha, twitcha!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she felt her tail twitching.

They looked around cationly at their surroundings and the sky to see if something was going to fall. Just outside of the world, beyond any regular pony's sight, a meteor of pure darkness was hurdling toward them. The meteor came into the world's atmosphere and stuck the Dimensional Barrier at full force. When the meteor came into contact, Princess Celestia felt the powerful collision. She had never felt such dark and negative energy before, more powerful and frightening than Nightmare Moon's.

"Sister, come to me." Princess Celestia said aloud.

A corridor opened before her and out walked Princess Luna.

"You felt it to, my dear older sister?" Princess Luna asked.

"Indeed, I did. Such power, its other worldly.. The true darkness has returned."

"But sister, such darkness only exists in mere legends."

"All legends began as stories that once held the truth."

"Let us make haste-"

"Slow down, Luna. Lets not rush into this conflict, for this one has been going on for many years. But something seems odd."

"What are we to do?"

"Gather the Six Elements of Harmony from the vault and go to Ponyville."

"But first... SCRABBLE THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Luna, what would be the point in doing that?"

"..I like to scrabble the Royal Guard."

"Okay, maybe this one time."

"Yay!"

The meteor slowly applied more and more pressure onto the dimensional barrier. Slowly the barrier began to crack as more dark pressure was added every second.

"Applejack, the sky is cracking!" Apple Bloom yelled as she stared up at the sky.

"Apple Bloom, the sky cant crack." Applejack laughed as she walked over to her.

"Oh yea, sis, then how do you explain that?" Apple Bloom pointed to the giant crack in the sky.

"Explain wha-," Apple Jack looked up the sky and her mouth drop. "Well, I'll darned! You were right!"

"See, told ya!"

"And its right over Ponyville! I have to go and see if everypony is Ok."

"I'm coming with you-"

"No you are not, its much to dangerous for you."

"Fine." Apple Bloom started to pout.

"Hang on there everypony, I'm on the way!" Applejack galloped off toward Ponyville.

"Oh, calm down everyone.." Fluttershy said trying to soothe her animal friends, who were going crazy and moving around wildly.

Angel jumped onto her back and pulled her head up to where she saw the giant crack the in sky. Her eyes widened then quickly hid under the sofa. Angel fell to the floor and started rapidly tapping his foot. Then he grabbed her tail and pulled her out.

"Oh my god, my friends.. I have to go.. But I'm to scare...no, I have to go make sure they are okay!" Fluttershy quickly jumped into the air and flew toward the Ponyville.

The cracked lengthen and opened as the meteor broke though the barrier. Suddenly a golden light flashed as everypony turned human The falling meteor spiraled down toward the center of Ponyville and crashed, sending a shock wave of dark energy through Equestria. Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie along with everyone else were knocked off their feet.

"AHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed as she fell from the sky. She crashed into a wagon full of hay. "I'm okay."

Everyone slowly got back onto their feet as the meteor turned into a dark liquid-plasma then morphed into a faceless, humanoid blob while crawling out of the crater. They stood there shocked that such a strange creature was coming out of the crater. The humanoid blob was slowly dripping small black droplets. When the drops touched the ground, they turned into Shadow heartless. One Shadow heartless looked over at Spike then held up its arms and started chasing him.

"Now this entertainment, go scary guy!" Discord said, completely ignoring the fact he as now a human, as he sat on the clouds above and eating popcorn.

"Twilight, what is that monstrosity?" Rarity asked the looked at her dress. "See what it did to my fabulous white dress... How did this get on me? I don't remember putting this on!"

"No, it cant be.. Its impossible-" Twilight was shaking in fear.

"What are these things?! I don't remember my hooves being this small with miniature hooves! MY WING?! How am I supposed to be the fastest pony in Equestria without my speed?!" Rainbow Dash stated as she freaked out.

"Why don't you try running?" Fluttershy said as she walked over.

"No.. It wont work-" RD took one step and started running off at supersonic speed then stopped after she completed one lap around the Equestria. "No way! This is sooo cool!"

The blob was silently watching them. They saw a shadow of mouth on its face, moving as it was trying to talk or yell. But it couldn't. Suddenly it started making a grunted gesture of pain, the blob had a memory surge, remembering the first person he ever saw from the realm of darkness - young Xehanort standing on the beach. The blob's outer appearance started resembling young Xehanort's.

"Too cool! You've got to show how you do that!" RD said.

"_Thank you Father, for giving me life and a chance to take back what doesn't belong to them." _The strange manifestation thought to itself, as it stared blankly at his hands.

"Is everypony okay?!" Applejack yelled as she ran toward them.

"Yea, we are but I don't know for long." Twilight was a bit uneasy to see the darkness face to face.

"Who's our new friend here?"

"Mr. Jelly-blobnificent!" Pinkie said.

The man's eye twitched a little when he overheard Pinkie's comment.

"This guy seems a little, you know, weird.." RD whispered to Fluttershy.

He slowly turn his attention to Rainbow with a cold glance.

"Um.. Rainbow Dash, I think he heard you.." Fluttershy said quietly.

He appeared in-front of Rainbow Dash with Master Xehanort's Keyblade at her neck.

"Still, too cool..for a weirdo."

"..."

"Now, all we need is a random vehicle to hurdling toward us." Rainbow Dash said.

"Um, Dash-" Fluttershy was trying to get RD's attention.

"Not now. Cant you see I'm waiting-"

"But Dash-"

"What is it-"

"THAT!" Twilight pointed something coming toward them.

Princess Celestia and Luna were riding an unmounted, speeding chariot heading toward them. The Man Six jumped out of the way as the man stayed in place. He lazily held out his arm and was able to stop the chariot but the co-rulers of Equestria were flinged forward, crashing behind him. The man did not move, he stood there as if nothing happened.

"Here take these!" Princess Celestia threw the Mane 6 their respective Element of Harmony.

They quickly put them. The Mane 6 began to shine with radiant and magical light. The man raised his eyebrow as Twilight started harnessing the intense magic within her and her friends. She launched a rainbow beam of energy at him. As it came close to the mysterious man, the beam stopped an inch away from him and suddenly lost all of its color. He smiled as it started to crack and shattered like glass, right before their very eyes. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened, for the first time, the Elements had failed them.

"Now that's what I call chaotic!" Discord laughed from above as he continued to eat popcorn.

"Ooh! Popcorn! Mind if I have some?" Pinkie jumped out of the cloud beside Discord.

"Sure." Discord held out his large bag popcorn.

"So this is what these miniature hooves are made for!" Pinkie grabbed a hand full.

"In the words of Big Mac, 'EeYup'. Hold my bag of popcorn for me will ya, Pinkie?"

"Ok!"

"Why didn't the Elements of Harmony work?" Celestia was still shocked but was hiding it under her calm appeal.

"Because he is a pure manifestation of evil." Discord appeared right beside the mysterious man.

"Discord-"

"Before you try to accuse me, as if I had something to do with this, let me explain. This man is evil and dark down to every fiber of his existence. What he has done here is beyond my doing. I am simply a mere prankster, the worse I can do is dancing Water Buffalo and make pie rain upward. My dear Celestia, I feel offended that you would even try to accuse me for such chaos."

"It is worse than what I have feared-"

"We tried it your way sister, but now its my turn." Luna said as she gather dark magic around her hands to form claws.

She recklessly charged toward him. When Luna was close enough, the man turned around in an blink of an eye and stabbed her in the heart with his keyblade. He smiled again as he unlocked the darkness hidden away in her heart. A dark void opened up below Luna and pulled her into the depths of the abyss. Discord became enraged at the sight of his girlfriend was being engulfed by darkness. Before anyone could do and say anything, the man held up his hand and three giant orbs of darkness appeared, hovering close to the ground.

Twilight looked over at Celestia. She shook her head at Twilight as the world was consumed by the darkness. But seven different colors of light shinned through the emptiness and beamed off into multiple directions.

_**Minutes later ~ in Twilight Town**_

Silver awake in the courtyard of KeyKnight Academy. He was surrounded by students staring at him. None of the students there have never seen an anamorphic Mobian hedgehog before. Silver got back onto his feet while some students started taking pictures of him.

"What is going on over here?" Ansem the Wise asked as he walked over the crowd of students to see Silver standing in the middle.

"Aren't you shocked to?" Silver asked.

"No, not at all. One of my most trusted friends is a talking anamorphic mouse, King Mickey."

"Oh, good to see at least there's one person who's not staring at me like I'm a weird mutant."

"Well, from what you can tell, these students have not seen such wonders yet and are merely amazed. But there is one exception to that, Ozuma. He has traveled to many worlds in his past and has met some interesting characters at such a young age."

"Where is he?"

"Doing an internship on Earth, from what I heard - He had his hands full last night."

"I see, but where am I?"

"Twilight Town. And to be more precise - KeyKnight Academy, a school meant for training Keyblade Apprentices and turn them into Masters."

"Twilight Town, KeyKnight? I've never heard of such places."

"I'm not surprised, Mobius is sectors away from this world. Come with me, Yen Sid must know about your arrive."  
"Yen Sid?"  
"He's the headmaster of this academy, and oversees that every student reaches their full potential."

The crowd of student dissolved and they went back to training. Ansem the Wise lead Silver to Yen Sid's office but on the way they passed a disappointed Sora walking past them. When they got there, they saw Axel and Riku standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, Silver the hedgehog. A Chaos Guardian, I haven't seen one in person so many years." Yen Sid said.

"You already know who I am?!" Silver was shocked to see he already knew his name.

"I know many things like why you are here. I saw what happened to you, and there's nothing I could've done to save those people then nor now."

"Oh..."

"I can tell you this, Vanille is still out there and alive."

"She is?! Where?!"

"On a distant world, I cannot sense where but can point you into the right direction."

"Thank you, Yen Sid."

"Mickey, take Silver to the hanger and prepare your Gummi ship for flight. Riku, you can get Kairi later but, for now get Aqua and met them in the hanger. You three will help Silver find Vanille while securing the Seven Princess of Heart. As for you Axel, your training begins now."

Mickey, Riku, and Axel nodded in response.

A few minutes later, Yen Sid watched Mickey's Gummi ship take off into the sky. He calmly closed his eyes as a dimensional screen was repeatedly playing Equestria's demise behind him, in his office.

"If only the Mark of Mastery had take place during another time, the catastrophe and fall of Equestria could've been avoided. Its to late now, the war has begun and the outcome - I cannot say which prevail and who will fall into ruin." Yen Sid held his head down.


End file.
